


Burden

by CanadianFreakshow



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: (TBH it's Queer Platonic), Angst, But see it however you see fit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Mild Implication of Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianFreakshow/pseuds/CanadianFreakshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn’t that he wanted to leave, it was just that he just didn’t want to be a burden."</p>
<p>In which GB thinks the best course of action after everything is to leave, but Chang is having none of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Small warning for a mild implication of alcoholism.

GB sat on the bed in the room that he had called his own for quite some time now. Beside him, laying open, was a half packed suitcase that held some of the small amount of possessions that he could call his own. If he hadn’t been prolonging what he felt was the inevitable, he probably would have been packed by now, but he was too dramatic for that. He wanted to make sure he would never forget the feeling of being in this warm, welcoming place. 

He sighed sadly, his frown taking over his face, shoulders slumping from the mere thought of leaving. He had actually started feeling like he could call this place his home. Something he hadn’t thought he could do ever since he packed up and left Sophie for a life he thought would be better than the one he had shared with her. 

Sometimes, when he was in a darker place, his body craving to take the easy way out and to just have a drink, he wondered what his life would have been if he’d rejected that offer. Maybe then he would have never known the heart wrenching pain of losing the woman he loved and being too afraid to face everyone that had cared about him in his past life.

But that always brought up the issue that if he hadn’t gone through any of that, he would have never met any of the cyborgs. In a way, the thought of never meeting any of them hurt just as much as realizing that he had lost everything for nothing had. Especially the thought of never meeting Chang. 

At the thought of his friend, GB grimaced, holding back tears. It wasn’t that he wanted to leave, it was just that he just didn’t want to be a burden. His hands shook as he folded another shirt and placed it into the suitcase. He wasn’t sure where he was going to go after this, or what he was going to do, all he knew was that if he stayed here too long, he would end up overstaying his welcome.

Vaguely, at the back of his mind, GB wondered how long it would take him on his own to fall victim to the tempting intoxication of the bottle. Especially if he didn’t have Albert to have late night therapy sessions or Chang to sit with until his overwhelming urge lessened to a dull thud.

A tear slipped down his cheek as he placed the last item he hadn’t packed yet in the suitcase, a framed photo of him and Chang. In the photo Chang seemed to be fuming, steam coming out of his nostrils, while beside him, GB grinned. His chest absolutely ached and he had to look away from the photo before he started sobbing. Instead, he opted to shut the suitcase, and zip it up before he lost it.

However, before GB could stand up from sitting on the bed, a cold, angry voice from the doorway startled him from his internal monologue.  
“So, when were you planning on telling me you were leaving? Or were you just going to go without saying goodbye?”

GB’s head snapped up to meet the gaze of who had just spoken. At the sight of his best friend, his stomach sank, anxiety starting to take over his body. How do you explain to someone who you care so deeply for, that you’re leaving? This would be the second time he’d have to do it in his lifetime, and though it was already 20 years since the last time it had happened, it didn’t mean that doing it again hurt him any less. 

“Chang…” 

GB started to say before the words got stuck in his throat and he had to look away, staring at his shoes instead. He didn’t know how to explain how he was feeling. There was too much to describe. Too many things, too many factors. But none that he could find a way to speak aloud in that moment. Ironic for him, someone who almost always knew what to say.

“007 why? Why are you doing this? Did I do something? Are you leaving because of me?”

At the sound of his friend start to blame himself, GB instantly jumped to his feet, tears filling his eyes. He could live with being alone for the rest of his life. What he could not live with, is thinking that one of the closest people in his life to him thought that his feeling of being a burden was his fault.

“No! Not at all! Please don’t think that, I just…” GB took a deep breath before looking away sadly. “I just don’t want to be a burden to you. It’s not like I have a reason to be here, and I’m not exactly useful.”

He winced at saying it out loud, but there it was. Out in the open. GB heard Chang approach him, but didn’t move, almost afraid of what would happen if he did.

“Now where did you get a silly idea like that? You’re plenty helpful! Sure you can be a pain in the butt in the kitchen, but where would I be without you being there? Nothing would be the same that’s for sure. If there’s a universe where you’re not in my daily life, it must be empty and bleak. Not to mention I know you can’t take care of yourself on your own! Someone’s gotta make sure you’re fed!”

When Chang had finished speaking, GB risked a glance at his friend who was grinning cheekily at him. He didn’t waste any time before he had grabbed his friend into a tight hug. Chang squirmed under his grip, especially since GB had shoved his face into his chest, but the grip was unrelenting. GB couldn’t help the sobs that he let out and eventually Chang stopped struggling and let the hug happen. It was clear that his friend had needed it.

When GB finally let go of the other, he wiped his face with the sleeve of his green jacket.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to blubber. I’m just so glad that you want me around still.”

“Don’t be silly old pal, I’ll always want you around. Now, how’s about we go to the kitchen and I fix you up some lunch? I’m sure after all that, you’re bound to be hungry! Well don’t worry, I’ll fix that up in no time.”

Chang strutted out of the room, humming as he did so. GB followed suit, smiling at his friend and leaving the packed suitcase behind.


End file.
